tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksand
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 35m |location = Tinker Island}} Quicksand is a location that is unlocked by fully exploring Palms. *Unlocks Coffee *Unlocks Lagoon location Coffee Break Story Triggers at 20/120 *The quicksand promises to be very excruciating to explore. You propose a coffee break to gather your strength beforehand. *Great *You take a moment to enjoy a good cup of coffee. Someone asks where you got the coffee, but the inquisitive individual is quickly silenced with angry stares. *You get Coffee. *Mmm *TIP: Coffee is food you can brew yourself in the build menu. *You will just need some wood for the fire to get the water boiling. *Cool Riddles Story Triggers at 40/120 *While on exploration some survivors start playing a guessing game to pass the time. *Do you participate? *Sure *The survivors give you the next one to solve, it should be pretty easy. *me *I can always give you a hand, refill your pen, when it's about to end. If we travel far, just squeeze me into a jar. *I am the perfect office supply, if only it wouldn't be so dry. Who am I? #Computer #*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? #*Bummer #Secretary #*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? #*Bummer #Octopus #*Correct! #*Your wisdom inspires the survivors and they each regain some energy. #*Survivors get +5 . #*Nice #*Ready for the next one? #*on #*Used by the loud as a warning and by the silent as skin. What do I mean? ##Threat ##*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ##*Bummer ##Bark ##*Well done! ##*Your wisdom inspires the survivors and they each regain some energy. ##*Survivors get +5 . ##*Nice ##*Ready for the next one? ##*Sure ##*This one is from your smartest survivors, it will be very hard. Ready? ##*me ##*Always flawed but always complete, follow my path and sickness you will meet. ###Plague ###*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ###*Bummer ###Diamond ###*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ###*Bummer ###Task ###*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ###*Bummer ###Road ###*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ###*Bummer ###Glory ###*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ###*Bummer ###Circle ###*Great! You are a natural! ###*Your wisdom inspires the survivors and they each regain some energy. ###*Survivors get +20 . ###*Nice ###*Your survivors are all out of riddles. ###*You agree that it is hard to come up with quality material out of thin air. ###*Maybe you can play more later. ###*Cool ##Word ##*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ##*Bummer ##Flag ##*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ##*Bummer ##Armor ##*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? ##*Bummer #Paper #*Hmm, maybe you aren't the type for riddles. Let's just continue with the exploration, shall we? #*Bummer Quicksand Story Triggers at 70/120 *Your ultimate fear has come true - A survivor is stuck in quicksand! *What do you do? #Leave #*Helping out could prove fatal for the helpers as well. You make the difficult decision and leave the unlucky survivor behind, sadly. #*A survivor gets -150 . #*Awful 150 #Help #*You try to help out but the helpers themselves get stuck in the deathtrap. #*Two survivors get -150 . #*Horrible 150 Treasure Story Triggers at 70/120 *You dig through the sand and stumble upon something sharp. *You try to grab it but it slips your fingers. Do you try again? #again #*You give it another shot and soon you pull out a fist full of sand. #*When you clear away the dirt, you find a couple of shiny gems. #*You get +30 . #*Ok #Leave #*You leave the thing be, you guess it's nothing or maybe even a horrible trap. Fights Foraged Items Special Parts Random Events Category:Locations